DRAGONBALL the BEGINNING
by YamixYugi4ever
Summary: GOKU KNOWS HE'S A SAIYAN. THE EARTH IS OVER RUN WITH A NEW THREAT. CAN GOKU AND HIS FREINDS SURVIVE?
1. The Saiyan Tells

DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING

Ido not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.

Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.

DRAGONBALL

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 1

THE SAIYAN TELLS

* * *

Its been five years since the battle with Piccolo and Goku has married and had a son, Gohan. He and Gohan went to a reunion at Goku's old Marital Arts Master's, not knowing that a new threat was just around the corner. Goku had no idea that at the time he was being searched for by his older evil brother Raditz. 

Raditz, though, was looking for a guy named 'Kakarot'. Eventually Raditz found a power level and think it was his brother headed in that direction. But he was disappointed when he found out that it wasn't his brother. It was Piccolo, Goku's archenemy at the time. Raditz was about to destroy him when his Scouter picked up another signal. Goku's signal.

Meanwhile while Raditz was on his way to Roshi's island, Goku just got there and introduced his son, Gohan to Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin. The next thing anyone knew was there was this strange man who had been looking for his little brother who turned out to be Goku. But what Raditz didn't know, or what Goku thought Raditz knew, was that Goku knew he was a Saiyan and of his mission. His mission to destroy all the earthlings on earth. But what Goku didn't realize was that this was the second oldest brother in his family. He was the one brother that didn't know of the plan that the king, his son, Vegeta, Goku, Goku's two twin brothers Zetheros and Ray, his twin sister Tea, His oldest brother Raditz, his youngest brother Rage, and his father, Bardock, had made to get rid of Frieza.

I guess I should start at the beginning. When Goku first found out that he was a Saiyan.

It all started when Goku was fourteen. He had gotten real sick with a virus. A virus only Saiyans can get. After he had gotten better him Krillin and Bulma all wondered how Goku had gotten sick in the first place. Master Roshi told them that he knew how and of course all three friends wanted to know.

Roshi told them that it was a virus only Saiyans could get. At first Goku didn't believe that he wasn't from earth but then Roshi said "Naturally your grandfather said you wouldn't believe me so he made this." and he held up a tape. Roshi put it in the VCR and once again Goku was looking in the face of his dead grandfather. "Goku if your watching this then that means that Roshi has told you that you are a Saiyan and you didn't believe him. But you are indeed a Saiyan like me your grandfather." after that Goku believed Roshi, of course.

After Goku learned he was a Saiyan he had Bulma get her dad to build him a sip so the he could go to the Saiyan planet where he would meet someone with who he would have many friendship trials with… Vegeta. He and Vegeta met when Goku first got there, but the first person he met when he got there was his father, Bardock. Bardock took Goku to their hideout where, at the time, was Prince Vegeta. "Kakarot this is Prince Vegeta." said Bardock "Please Bardock I told you to call me Vegeta. I told you tat my father considers you a part of our family." said Vegeta. "Sorry anyway this is my son, Kakarot." said Bardock. "Nice to meet you." said Vegeta. "So Kakarot did my father tell you?" asked Bardock. "No he got killed. I think the people in the village said a giant ape stepped on him." said Goku "So who did tell you?" asked Vegeta "My Marital Arts----" but Goku was interrupted by someone who looked a lot like him and Bardock. "Father we got a problem" " What is it Zetheros?" asked Bardock. "There's a strange ship outside and its not from our planet or from Entera." said Zetheros. "Don't worry Zetheros. It's Kakarot's ship." said Bardock. "Kakarot?" asked Zetheros. Zetheros looked around and saw Goku and said "You're my twin brother!" said Zetheros. "Yeah I guess." said Goku "Dad I'm going to get Raditz, Raditz, and Rage. Not to minion Raymond and Teara." said Zetheros. "Zetheros wait!" said Bardock "What Father?" "Just get the oldest, Raymond, Teara, and Rage." "Okay" said Zetheros and he left. "Okay, Kakarot stay here wit Vegeta. Vegeta is your father in?" "If by 'in' you mean in the castle, yes." said Vegeta. "Okay you two stay ere." said Bardock "Ok" said Goku and Vegeta in union

While Bardock went to Vegeta's father Zetheros came back wit Raditz, Rage, Ray, and Tea. "Well you must be Kakarot." said Tea "Why does everyone keep calling me 'Kakarot'?" asked Goku "Because that's your Saiyan name." said Bardock. He had come back with the Saiyan king, Vegeta's father. He walked over to Goku and said "My name is Vegeta and you must be Bardock's third oldest." "Whoa" said Goku

Goku stayed on the Saiyan planet for one year occasionally checking up on Krillin and the others. On the last week he was there King Vegeta had had enough of Frieza. So they made a plan to get rid of Frieza once and for all. He had called Goku and Vegeta to speak whit them privately and to tell them the plan as Bardock had already told his other sons, his daughter and Vegeta's brothers and sisters. "The only problem is Cerino. He's causing chaos. You boys are the strongest Saiyans that I've ever seen. You boys can stop him." said King Vegeta. Goku Vegeta just looked over at each other.

Goku and Vegeta went to the cave where Cerino was. They battled whit all they could but in the end Cerino made them so mad that for a brief moment their hair was blond. They beat him with a combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun. They powered down and went back to Vegeta's house and told his father that it was over. "Well with Cerino at least." said Goku.

Goku took his leave with 3 of his brothers,; Zetheros, Ray, and Rage; his sister, Tea; and Vegeta's 2 brothers, Yugi and Kai; and 2 sisters, Kia and Vatari. As they were on their way to earth something terrible was getting ready to take place. Goku, meanwhile was training hard with Zetheros. When they asked why he was training so hard he said "because by the time we get there it'll be a week before the World Martial Arts Tournament."

When they go there Goku got out to meet a very surprised Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi. "Why are all of you surprised?" asked Goku "Well we didn't expect to you to bring some people back with you," said Bulma "So who are all of your friends Goku?" asked Krillin "Why are they calling you that, Kakarot?" asked Tea "I'll explain that to you guys later. And I'll explain why these guys call me 'Kakarot' to you guys later." said Goku "So you guys wanted to know who these guys are. Well 4 of them are family to me and Yugi, Kai Kia, and Vatari are well… Hey Bulma remember the last time I contacted you before I left?" "Yeah" said Bulma "You remember the guy I was with? Vegeta?" asked Goku "Yeah" said Bulma "Well these two boys, Yugi and Kai are his brother and these two girls, Kia and Vatari are his sisters" said Goku "Oh" said Bulma "So Goku you entering the tournament?" asked Krillin "Yeah, you bet." said Goku .

For the whole week Goku trained for the tournament. Then on the day before the tournament Zetheros and the others that came back with Goku and Krillin and Goku's other friends entered the tournament. Everyone fought until it was just Goku and Tien in the finals. Goku fought hard but ended being beat by Tien. Later that day Goku realized he left his power pole and his four star Dragonball. "I'll get them." said Krillin "Okay" said Goku "Hey Krillin be careful." said Zetheros. "Okay" said Krillin

Goku and the others waited for Krillin to come back and after a while Goku went out looking for him. They all looked for him, but it was Goku that found him. He was dead and the four star Dragonball was gone. Goku was so pissed that he went off to kill who ever killed Krillin. "Kakarot wait!" yelled Zetheros.

Goku looked for Krillin's killer and found him, and beat him. He also found out that the real enemy was none other than King Piccolo. When Goku fought him easily beaten for a Saiyan. Yarjirobi suggested he train at Korin's for a few months and Goku did.

After six months Goku once again faced King Piccolo. But this time he was better prepared. Goku defeated him, but before died King Piccolo spat out another egg that would one day become the Piccolo that made friends with Goku's son, Gohan. After the battle Goku remembered that King Piccolo destroyed the Dragonballs. Korin suggested he go to Kami's lookout and talk to Kami, the creator of the Dragonballs.

So Goku left and went to the lookout for the first time. Kami told him in order to recreate the Dragonballs Goku had spend three years on the lookout training. Goku agreed and so his training began.

It's been three years since Goku's friends and family last saw him. It was the day of the World Tournament and everyone was there, including Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Roshi. They were waiting for Goku when they saw the Nimbus but they didn't think the guy riding it was Goku, but it was. "Hey guys." said Goku "Goku is that really you?" asked Bulma "Yep" said Goku.

When the tournament began Goku was in the first match and the fighter he fighting was Chi-Chi, but he didn't know that it was her. After he beat her she reminded him of the promise he made that he would marry her. He remembered the promise and he would after the tournament.

The Tournament continued until it was only Tien, Goku, Piccolo and some mysterious warrior. Goku and Tien battle with Goku beating Tien this time. And Piccolo beat the mysterious warrior, that turned out to be Kami, and was facing Goku. Very soon in the battle they figured out that Majunior was Piccolo jr., King Piccolo's son. Goku and Piccolo battled and finally Goku beat him. Kami offered Goku to come back to the lookout to be come the next guardian of the earth, but Goku turned his offer down and called for the Nimbus.

Back in the present Raditz took Gohan and left. Goku teamed up with Piccolo to get Gohan back. They battled and battled as much as they could. But Raditz was to strong even for Goku and Piccolo, the two strongest fighters on Earth. "Piccolo! Do it!" yelled Goku as he held on to Raditz. Piccolo shot a big beam of light and shot it right through Goku and Raditz.

Goku went to meet Kami at the check-in place. He told Goku to go to the end of Snake Way and train with King Kai.

While Goku was on his way to King Kai's planet Piccolo was training Goku's son Gohan. Piccolo dropped him off in the wilderness for six months, then he started training him personally.

Meanwhile Goku made it to King Kai's planet with two months to spare and for the next two months they trained intensely until the last day. On the last day they went over every thing Goku had learned with that training. "Now Goku it will take longer for the spirit bomb to form on Earth, considering there's a lot more life on there than here." said King Kai. infact they wer so in to training that they forgot about the trip back acroos Snake Way. "It should only take you two daysto get back." said King Kai " Two days !" yelled Goku "It almost took me a year to get here before." "With your speed improvement you'll get there fast if you hurry." said King Kai "Thank you for everythin King Kai. Bye guys!" said Goku. and he took off. By the time Goku got half way back to earth Gohan and the others encountered the two Saiyans Nappa and Goku's friend Vegeta. the night before the Z-fighters fought Vegeta and Nappa, Vegeta went to Bulma and told her what he was going to do to Nappa and he also told her to tell the Z-figthers. But Bulma didn't see any of the warriors, so she couldn't tell them. By the time Goku got to the lookout everyone but Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo was dead.And Vegeta wasn't happy about that. He tried every way to stop Nappa from killing them but he couldn't. And by the time Goku got to the battlefield everyone but Krillin and Gohan were dead.

Nappa was on the verge of killing Gohan when Goku got there. He got there just in time to save Gohan. In fact he saved him so fast that Nappa didn't even see it coming, but ,of course, Vegeta did.

Goku sat Gohan down beside Krillin and gave them both a half of a Sensu Bean and then he turned to fight Nappa. After making short work of Nappa he turned to Vegeta. Krillin turned to Goku and said "Goku can't we go someplace? We already have enough people to wish back as it is." "Wish them back?But Piccolo's gone. we can't use the Dragonballs." said Goku "But we do need to move." He took off and Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan followed him. "This should be a good spot.Let's fight here Vegeta" said Goku "Away frominnocent people, huh Kakarot? Fine." said Vegeta. "Gohan! Krillin! Get out of here now! I'll handle things from here!" yelled Goku. And Krllin and Gohan left. "So Vegeta, what happened? Why didn't Father send the oldest like we planned?" "Things happened that you wouldn't believe Kakarot." said Vegeta "Yeah, I bet." said Goku "Well enough talking Kakarot." sai Vegeta "Fine let's fight." said Goku.

Goku and Vegeta fought and eventuallyit ended in a tie . Krillin was about to finish Vegeta off of good when Goku told him to sparehim. "But Goku after everything he's done, what he did to our friends, your just going to let him go?" asked Krillin. "Yeah he's an awesome fighter and not only that butI got a feeling he can help us later on." said Goku in a low voice. "Well alright Goku. ButI hope you know what you're going." said Krillin.

By the time Roshi and the others got there Vegeta had already left. He was on his way to Namek thinking about what Goku had said to Krillin. 'Well I am glad he told that guy to do that, considering me and him are good friends.' thought Vegeta.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Battle On Namek

DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING

Ido not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.

Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.

DRAGONBALL

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 2

BATTLE ON NAMEK

While Vegeta was on his way to Namek Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan made their way over there to revive the friends that lost their lives in the battle with Saiyans. But when they got to Namek they met the very same person who wiped out most of the Saiyan race; Frieza. And they had no choice but to join forces with Vegeta.

His attempts in summoning the Namekian dragon Porunga failed , Frieza turned to his elite fighting force; the Ginyu Force. Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan teamed up together and easily beat Guldo. But when they faced Recoome they didn't have the same luck.

Meanwhile Goku was training hard with Zetheros, Raditz and Rage. When they got to Namek Goku started to look around for his friends, but he couldn't find them. He sensed the familiar energy of Frieza, and he even sensed Ginyu. Goku, Zetheros, Raditz, and Rage all took off to the battle field. When they got there Goku realized why he couldn't sense his friends. They were barely alive. Goku gave both Krillin and Gohan a Sensu Bean and then he surprised them by giving one to Vegeta. Recoome, seeing what they did, tried to get one, but Vegeta was too fast for him. He caught it and ate it. Then Goku turned to face Recoome. "It's pointless you've already been beaten. You should just give up." said Goku. "You're a fool to think you can beat me. I am Recoome of the Ginyu Force." said Recoome " I don't care who you are. Taking the lives of innocent people is something I don't tolerate." said Goku.

Goku started to fight Recoome but it was a very short battle. He easily beat Recoome. Then he battled Burter and Jeice. He beat Burter the same way he beat Recoome but he let Jeice go. Vegeta warned him that Jeice would be back with the leader of the Ginyu Force. But Goku was ready for it.

Krillin tried to tell Goku and the other three all the things that had been going on but Goku told him to clear him mind. Goku put his hand on his best friend's head and said "I can see this has been hard for you guys. But as for Frieza and the Dragonballs, well you just let me worry about them." They were getting ready to leave when Jeice came back with the leader of the Ginyu force; Ginyu. "I told you Kakarot." said Vegeta. Goku turned to Krillin and the others and said "You guys go look for the Dragonballs." "But what about you dad?" asked Gohan. "Don't worry about me guys. Vegeta can help me." said Goku "Uh…" said Krillin and Gohan together." Don't worry." said Goku.

As Krillin and the others left Vegeta and Goku got ready to fight Ginyu and Jeice. But as they got ready Vegeta took off thinking the battle was in good hands and went to look for the Dragonballs with Krillin and the others. So Goku was left to fight alone and he was doing good until Ginyu inflected a horrible wound on himself and then preformed a move that allowed him to switch bodies with his opponent. After he got Goku's body he took his Scouter and, along with Jeice, he went to find the 4 other Saiyans, Vegeta, Rage, Zetheros, and Raditz. Also he went to find Krillin and Gohan.

When Krillin first felt the energy he thought it was Ginyu, which it was but he was fooled by Goku's body along with everyone else except for Zetheros and Vegeta. "Goku! thank goodness. I thought it was that Ginyu clown at first." said Krillin 'hmm something's wrong with Kakarot. His energy signal is wrong.' thought Zetheros. "Goku you feeling okay buddy? And what's with the Scouter?" asked Krillin "Do you really want to know?" asked Ginyu "Krillin that's not my dad!" yelled Gohan and Zetheros knew his suspensions were right. "What do you mean Gohan? Just look at him." said Krillin " Kakarot's son is right! That's Ginyu." said Vegeta "If it is Ginyu then how did he get in Goku's body?" asked Krillin "He has the ability to switch bodies with someone." said Zetheros "It seems you remember a lot Zetheros." said Ginyu "Oh shut up Ginyu" said Zetheros.

While the others was fighting Ginyu, Goku was getting used to Ginyu's old body figured out where the others were. He took off to the battlefield. When he got there Vegeta was battling Ginyu and Goku took the opportunity to try and convince Gohan and the others that he was Goku. It took awhile but finally after Zetheros realized it was him he said "That is Kakarot." "But how do you know Zetheros?" asked Krillin "just trust me guys." said Zetheros. And they did just as Ginyu was about to perform another body change on Vegeta but Goku jumped in front of the beam and Ginyu switched bodies with Goku again. But in all the confusion no one knew who was who. They did know if Goku was Goku or if Vegeta was Vegeta or if Ginyu was really Ginyu. But when Goku stood up the mystery was solved Goku was back in his body which meant so was Ginyu. Ginyu was so mad that his plan backfired. He and Goku fought but where Goku needed to get used to his body again he got beat. So Vegeta resumed his battle with Ginyu where Ginyu tried to do another body change with Vegeta again. Goku, seeing what Ginyu was up to, hoped something would happen to make Ginyu to make a mistake. Just then a frog jumped up in his hand. He threw it in the beam and Ginyu turned into a frog.

It was a good thing Vegeta and Goku was friends, because they were friends Vegeta let him in the rejuvenation chamber. While Goku was in the chamber, Gohan and the others except for Vegeta left to wish Piccolo back and to bring him to Namek. When Vegeta realized what was going on he was pissed. But he didn't have time to worry about because at that time Frieza reared his ugly face.

While they were fight Frieza, Piccolo, who was on his way there, stopped at the injured Nail, a Namek that had just had a battle with Frieza. He persuaded Piccolo to fuse with him and Piccolo was more than a match for Frieza in his second form. But when he transformed again, Piccolo was no match for him. Piccolo was taking a beating until Gohan's anger exploded and he made a giant Masenko and aimed it at Frieza. But unfortunately it wasn't enough to finish Frieza. Vegeta had Krillin attack him so that he could get more powerful, or as he thought, become a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta and Frieza faced off but Krillin Gohan Piccolo and the other Saiyans, Goku's brothers, realized that Vegeta was no match for Frieza. Even Vegeta realized that he wasn't a Super Saiyan. He was getting beat real bad when Goku showed up. "It's alright guys it's really me. You guys look great. This is the first time I've arrived at the battlefield that you haven't been all beaten up." said Goku. "Yeah well we had help in that department." said Piccolo "It's great to see you again. I can tell you're a lot stronger than before. And not just physically either." said Goku. "Hey dad welcome back. We missed you." said Gohan. " What do you think of our new outfits?" asked Krillin "Not bad. But I don't think Master Roshi or

Chi-Chi would approve." said Goku and Gohan just started to giggle. "I'm proud of you guys. Especially you Gohan. You just let me handle thing s from here. It's my turn." "Kakarot did you hit your head or something?" asked Zetheros. "Zetheros is right. It will take all we've got to beat him." said Piccolo "I'm fine" said Goku. He walked over to Frieza, who was about to kill Vegeta, and said "You must be Frieza. The one that is responsible for the terrible chain of events that have been taking place here. Funny I always thought you would be taller." "The proof is in the pudding don't you think?" asked Frieza ' Either Goku's making a huge mistake or he's improved since I fought him on Earth.' thought Piccolo. "What ever problems you have with Vegeta, you can take them up with me." said Goku 'where have I seen him before? I'm sure I have.' thought Frieza "You know you look familiar to me. Where could I have seen you before." said Frieza "Hey Kakarot you made it." said Vegeta who was in so much pain that it hurt him to talk. "Kakarot but that's a Saiyan name isn't it?" asked Frieza then he remembered about 11 years ago he saw Goku as a teenager. "Yes now I remember you. Your Bardock third son aren't you? I was in a battle with him 11 years ago. Your his offspring. Yes the resemblance between you is unmistakable." " I don't care if you remember me or not Frieza." said Goku. 'Kakarot's different than before. Maybe his last battle pushed him over the edge. Maybe he was able to do what I couldn't. 'He's a Super Saiyan' thought Vegeta "Shall we get started?" asked Frieza "Your call." said Goku. Frieza disappeared and went to attack Goku but Goku was ready and disappeared then reappeared behind Frieza and hit him. "Whoa I couldn't follow. How about you?" said Krillin to Gohan "No" said Gohan. "Nice move but your shoe came untied." said Frieza "I'm not falling for that. I don't even have shoe laces." said Goku "Darn I guess you're a little smarter than the average Saiyan." said Frieza. "Very funny." said Goku "Oh my. No sense of humor" "Goku look out!" yelled Krillin. He and Gohan ducked out of the way and Frieza shot a beam of energy at Goku hoping to kill him, but Goku deflected it. Then Frieza shot a ton of the same beams and Goku deflected all of the beams with one hand. "One hand? Not only did he deflect them but he was able to aim them away from his friends." said Frieza. Frieza got mad then he shot a beam at Zetheros, Rage and Raditz killing each of them, pissing Goku off. "Why did you do that Frieza?" asked Goku "No reason really." said Frieza. Goku started to walk over to Frieza when Vegeta started to talk. "Who would have thought a lowly soldier like you Kakarot? I commend you." "Huh?" said Frieza "Frieza you fool Kakarot's no ordinary Saiyan. He _is_ a Super Saiyan. How great. This is a dream come true. To see you beaten by a Saiyan." Frieza, who was getting tired of Vegeta's talking, shot a beam that pierced his heart with one blow. "Oh no! Why did you do that for? He was no threat to you anymore. He couldn't even defend himself. There's no honor in that." said Goku "It was the only way to shut him up. He insist on babbling about that stupid legend. On and on like a broken record." said Frieza "Ka…Ka…Kakarot listen to me. There's no stinking honor in any of this. Its just a game. Play to win. There are no rules. You have to forget your soft heartedness. Forget your feelings. They'll get you killed. They'll get you killed Kakarot." said Vegeta. "I can't. I can't change who I am. Not on the battlefield my feelings are my guide." said Goku "You fool, you don't know what you're dealing with. The Saiyans was a group of people that would trade with other planets. But then one day he came, Frieza. He made us do whatever he wanted and we did and more." said Vegeta "Please stop talking Vegeta. It's zapping all of your strength." said Goku "No listen. You have to hear this. He destroyed our home planet. It was him. You can ask him if you want. He'll… tell… you he's proud of it." "He's just a corps and he's still blabbing. I'll have to gag him to shut him up." said Frieza. "Please stop." said Goku "He killed your father and mine. As well as everyone else on the planet. He took me from my father when I was just a boy. He made me do what ever he wanted. He told me he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked but he killed him anyway, along with the entire planet. No one survived except those who was off the planet at the time. He was scared of us. Scared that a Super Saiyan would be born someday and overthrow him" said Vegeta struggling "A touching story." said Frieza "Please no more." said Goku "Ka…Kakarot pl…please stop Frieza. He turned me into what I am. Please don't let him do it to anyone else. Please kill Frieza. Please." and with his last words and his last request of Goku Vegeta was taken from that dimension. "Vegeta." said Goku sadly "Good bye old friend." said Goku 'old friend?' Gohan thought. "You weren't as cold hearted as you thought yourself to be. A heart of stone can't shed tears the way you did. Don't worry I'll do every thing in my power to kill him." said Goku. In an instant Goku had became the last Saiyan alive. He was already pissed at Frieza for killing his three brothers but after he killed Vegeta Goku was really pissed off. Goku also provided a proper burial for his friend/ rival. After he got done he turned to Frieza and said "You know Frieza Vegeta's right you don't care who you hurt, as long as you get what you want. You take the lives of peace loving people, you even take the lives of children. All for your own personal gain. Well no more! Vegeta's right you have no Honor. For him and for everyone else you've killed! I am going to finish you." said Goku "you can try." said Frieza.

And so the battle between Goku and Frieza began. Frieza over powered Goku at first but in the end Goku got the better hand as he started preparing the Spirit Bomb, while Piccolo distracted Frieza. "okay Piccolo get out of the way!" yelled Goku. He launched the Spirit Bomb. Krillin thought that none of them survived but then they saw a green hand shoot up out of the water. It was Piccolo! And on the other end of Piccolo's other arm was Goku! "Goku!" yelled Krillin " Daddy" yelled Gohan "Well guys if we leave right now it should take us five days to get home." said Goku. Then Krillin got a look of horror on his face. "what is it Krillin?" asked Goku "I forgot about Bulma." said Krillin "Oh for a minute there I thought you were going to say that Frieza survived." They all started laugh until Krillin got another look of horror on his face. He started to stutter and none other the others knew what he was talking about until Gohan looked up and said "Its Frieza!". He tried to kill Piccolo and then he blew Krillin up killing him. Goku, who was already pissed at losing his brothers and Vegeta, was extremely pissed now. He was so mad that he begun to transformed in to the legendary Super Saiyan. "That was a BIG mistake Friezaaaa!" and with that he transformed. "Oh please. All you did was change your hair color." said Frieza "I did a lot more than that Frieza! Gohan go. Take Piccolo and get out of here." said Goku "But-" "Just go!" yelled Goku. He had already lost his two best friends, Krillin and Vegeta, and His brothers, and he didn't want to lose his son too. So Gohan left and Goku and Frieza started the battle. Frieza trap him in a lava pit and Gohan had came back demanding Frieza to tell him where his father was. "Oh you want your daddy?" asked Frieza "Well there he is." pointing to the lava pit. "No you Monster!" yelled Gohan. He and Frieza fought until they saw a beam of blue energy show up. They both stopped fighting to see who shot the beam and they both saw who it was. It was Goku. "daddy!" yelled Gohan "Gohan I told you to get out of here but you came back and stood up to Frieza and I'm proud of you for that. Now go. Get out of here and take the ship I came on." said Goku "Right" said Gohan.

While Goku and Frieza was fighting Mr. Popo and Kami, who was looking for the Dragonballs, had just wished back all of Frieza's victims that was killed on Namek. Meaning Vegeta, Zetheros, Raditz and Rage were revived. They went off to find Goku and Frieza. And when they found Frieza they saw someone fighting with him. But Raditz, Rage, or Zetheros didn't know who it was, but Vegeta did. "Congratulations Kakarot." said Vegeta. "That's Kakarot?" asked Zetheros "Yes" said Vegeta. "What's going on! There is no way you four are alive!" said Frieza "well evidently you didn't know that Earth has Dragonballs as well Frieza. And our Dragonballs can bring back some one who was killed by someone or something. Well as long as the death wasn't natural. Meaning everyone you've killed here on Namek is alive again." said Goku. "What!" said Frieza. While the five Saiyans was holding Frieza off Dende was rushing toward Porunga to tell him to teleport everyone on Namek to Earth. Everyone that is except for Goku and Frieza. Frieza seeing the dragon flew toward Porunga to wish for immortality. Goku and the other Saiyans seeing what frieza was up to followed him. Frieza yelled out his wish for immortality but it didn't work. Frieza was wondering why it wouldn't grant his wish when Goku and the other Saiyans showed up. "Frieza you fool." yelled Vegeta. The next thing anyone knew it was just Goku and Frieza. "Wow Frieza you actually beat that little guy to the punch. But it likes like you have to say the wish in the native language." said Goku. Vegeta was pissed that he missed his shot at killing Frieza. But he got over it.

Meanwhile on Namek Goku and Frieza was still fighting. And since there was no one left to stall time for Goku could finally go all out. The battle went on and on until finally Frieza was cut in half by his own deadly energy disc. "You're a fool to think you could beat a Super Saiyan, Frieza. I'm going to make it back to earth somehow. But you won't. I'm going toi leave you to suffer the same fate as the planet Namek. A planet you carelessly destroyed." said Goku "Pl…please sp…spare m…me." begged Frieza. Goku being the pure-hearted warrior that he was he gave up some of his own energy. "There Frieza. I gave you some of my own energy. Do what you want with it. I'm tired of fighting. I'm going home. Goodbye Frieza." said Goku and he took off. Frieza not wanting to be beat by a Saiyan shot an energy wave at Goku. Goku who sensed it coming, said "You fool" launching a beam of energy in the one that frieza shot and over whelming frieza and killing him.

Gohan and the other Saiyans plus Piccolo and the other Nameks and Bulma watched as Namek exploded. No one thought that Goku survived. But when Bulma tried to wish him back the wish was refused. Goku survived! And he sent a message that he would be coming home alone. And so with everyone alive again Gohan waited impatiently for Goku to come back.


	3. Garlic Jr

DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING

I do not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.

Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.

DRAGONBALL

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 3

GARLIC JR.

While Gohan and the others were waiting for Goku to return, there was a new threat. About six months before Goku came back there was a battle with a guy named Garlic Jr.

It was a beautiful day and Gohan was out fishing when he saw an old friend; Krillin. **"Hey Gohan what are you doing?" asked Krillin. "just fishing." said Gohan. "you do it just like your dad, Gohan." "Hey Krillin what's with the suit?" asked Gohan. "Well it's a long story Gohan. But that's not the reason I came here. There is going to be a party at Master Roshi's Island and me, Bulma, my girlfriend-" "You have a girlfriend!" asked Gohan surprised. "Yeah. Anyway everyone is going to be there probably. Except for Vegeta." said Krillin "Why do you think he won't be there?" asked Gohan "Because Bulma said He was totally pissed off at Goku. But I don't know why though." "Probably because he went Super Saiyan before him." "What!" "Don't ask." "Right. Anyway do you think your mom will let you come?" asked Krillin "I doubt it. But I'll try to be there." "Alright see you later Gohan." "See you." **

**Later at Gohan's house, Gohan was trying to get Chi-Chi to let him go to the party at Roshi's. "No Gohan. You have studies." "Please mom." begged Gohan. "No. Now get to your studies." "Aw mom.". Gohan went to his room and went to the window and called a friendly dinosaur named Icarus. "Okay lets go. If mom won't let me go then I'll sneak out." said Gohan.**

**During this time, an old rival of Kami's was out for revenge. Kami, who noticed that the evil that was once in Piccolo heart was gone, went to see him about being the next guardian. Piccolo turned down the offer but he told Kami that he better watch his back. He told him that he had been having a dream that troubled him. Kami thanked him and went back to the lookout, which by this time Garlic Jr. had captured Mr. Popo. He attacked Kami with his henchmen and captured him and put them in little jars. After he did that he released his Black Water Mist across the world. A mist that would make anyone touched by it evil. Gohan, on the back of Icarus, dodged it by going in to a hole in a mountain side, and it didn't hit Krillin or Maron because they went underwater while they were playing. When they came back up they were surrounded. When Gohan got there Krillin and Maron were on the land and backed into a corner. And not only that but he saw that Chi-Chi was there. "Mom what's up?" "What's wrong, Gohan?" "Mom said I couldn't come. So I snuck out." "Oh" They were having a tough time fighting their friends when Piccolo, who noticed something was wrong, showed up. "Gohan! Krillin! Get to the lookout and find the Sacred Mist!" yelled Piccolo " But what will that do?" asked Gohan "Just go!" yelled Piccolo "Alright" said Gohan and Krillin.**

**So he, Krillin, and Maron went to the lookout to get the Sacred Mist. But when they got there they met someone at the lookout and it wasn't Kami. It was Garlic jr. Krillin and Gohan were fighting the Spice boys when Piccolo showed up. "Piccolo!" yelled Gohan "Well the famous Piccolo is under my control." said Garlic Jr. "What? No!" yelled Gohan "Now Piccolo destroy these nuisances" said Garlic Jr. "Starting with the boy" "Yes Garlic" said Piccolo in a strained voice "Piccolo no." said Gohan "Forget it Gohan. He's not the Piccolo that you know." said Krillin. Piccolo started to fight Gohan, who put up a good fight but Piccolo was too strong for him. Gohan was beat but right when Piccolo was about to kill him Garlic Jr. said "Wait Piccolo. I want to finish him." but right then Piccolo showed his true intensions by grabbing Kami and Mr. Popo out of Garlic Jr.'s hand and freeing them. "What! I don't understand" said Garlic Jr. "I'm a demon. So your Mist wont work on me." said Piccolo. "What!" "Gohan are you alright?" asked Piccolo "I think so." said Gohan**

**While Gohan Piccolo and Krillin were fighting Garlic Jr. Kami and Mr. Popo went to get the Sacred Mist. "How much Further is it?" asked Kami "We're almost there." said Popo. Once they got there Kami had to battle against the Previous Guardians of The Earth, meaning every time Piccolo or Kami got hurt the other would fade out.**

**There had been a couple times when Gohan thought that the spice boys had killed Krillin and powered up exponentially. He killed the Spice boys along with Krillin and Piccolo and when all there of them worked together they knocked Garlic Jr. back into the dimension he came from. By the time Kami and Popo got back they had beat everybody. They release the Sacred Mist returning everyone back to normal.**

**Piccolo left the lookout, Krillin and Maron went back to Roshi's island and Gohan went back to his house. Krillin and Gohan made a plan, if Chi-Chi asked Krillin if Gohan was at the party he would say no. but just as Krillin and Maron got back they saw Gohan flying in. " Hey Gohan, I thought you couldn't be here." said Krillin "Mom changed her mind. She said as long as I study later I could come." said Gohan " I'm glad you could make it Gohan." "One question Krillin does anyone remember what happened?" "Nope and don't say anything" "Okay I won't say anything, but what about Maron?" "Oh don't worry about her. She don't even know I was fighting." said Krillin "Oh okay." said Gohan.**


	4. Mysterious Warroir and a new threat

DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING

I do not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.

Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.

DRAGONBALL

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 4

MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR AND A NEW THREAT

Its been 6 months since the battle with Garlic Jr. and Gohan was studying and he fell asleep. "huh I don't remember opening the window but this looks like my chance to get out for awhile." said Gohan to himself. He was walking in the forest when he saw his dad. "hey dad!" "Huh? Hey Gohan." said Goku "Hey dad, I'm really glad you're back. I missed you." "I missed you to Gohan" "hey dad what happened on Namek?" "Uh…" "you can tell me? Right dad?" Goku didn't answer "Dad what is it?" but Goku turned away from Gohan. "Dad?" "Your father isn't coming back. He's a loser. Nothing but a loser." said Frieza "NO!NO!NO!" yelled Gohan. He and Frieza fought and the next thing Gohan knew he was back in his room, at his, desk, wondering what was going on. "What happened? Could Frieza be alive? I can sense his presence, but how?" Gohan was still wondering that when he heard the phone ring "Gohan will you get that?" asked Chi-Chi "Sure" Gohan went into the living room and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Gohan are you sensing what I'm sensing?' asked Krillin "I think so. But who could it be? It can't be You-Know-Who can it?" "I'm afraid so. I can smell him. I'll never forget that stench." "I just don't understand it. I thought my dad destroyed frieza once and for all." "So did I. But it looks like we were wrong this time. The rest of us are meeting up together to make a plan. I don't know what we can do without Goku, but we have to try." "I'll meet up with you. I just need to get my Saiyan battle armor. I hid it in a cave so my mom wouldn't find it." "Great idea. We could use all the help we can get. See you at the Northern Wastelands." "Okay" Gohan hung up the phone and was deep in thought. "Hey mom can I go out for a while?" asked Gohan finally. "Only if you're done with your studies" "I am. See you." said Gohan.

He went out and went to a cave and got his battle armor "Alright!" he left and went flying toward the wastelands. Once he got there he saw Vegeta, Zetheros, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo waiting there. "Is everyone here? Good." said Piccolo "Just over that mountain is where Frieza's ship will land." said Vegeta "How do you know that its frieza? It could be someone else." said Yamcha "I know! I make it my business to know Unlike you." said Vegeta. "What does that mean?" asked Yamcha "This is no time to be arguing." said Piccolo "Chances are without Goku we won't win, but we have to try. Head to the top if the mountain when your ready."

Gohan and the others went to the top if the mountain to fight Frieza but what the saw surprised them. Frieza had a father! "So that's the reason Frieza's still alive. His father found him." said Vegeta to himself.

Meanwhile while Gohan and the others were getting ready to face frieza, Goku, who sensed Frieza was on earth, was on his way back to earth. Back on earth Gohan and everyone else was getting ready to fight Frieza when a mysterious youth showed up. "Well, well look what we have here Father. Some kid." said Frieza "Don't think Goku's the only Super Saiyan." said Trunks "What! Don't make me laugh boy." said Frieza. Trunks turned away and started to transform into a Super Saiyan surprising Gohan, Vegeta, Zetheros and the others. Trunks fought against Frieza's men and annihilating them. Then he fought against Frieza and destroyed him with one swing of his sword. "AAAAHHHH!" said Frieza "FRIEZA!" said King Cold "Super Saiyan. I can appreciate great talent such as yours. My eyes are not blinded with pride like my son's were. Join me and take Frieza's place at my side as the supreme ruler of the universe." "You think he'll do it?" asked Gohan "No way just look at what he did to Frieza." said Krillin "If he really is a Saiyan sometimes the right power offer can be intriguing. But only to some Saiyans." said Zetheros looking at Vegeta. "What does that mean Zetheros?" asked Vegeta "Never mind" said Zetheros "So what do you say Super Saiyan?" asked King Cold "Not a chance" said trunks "Very well prepare for battle." said King Cold "HA!" said Trunks firing a KI blast and killing Cold. Trunks powered down and noticed Vegeta and the others watching him. He took off and flew over to them. "I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" asked Trunks "Weird how does he know about my dad?" said Gohan "Just follow me." said trunks. He took off and Piccolo said "I don't know if we can trust this guy, but we have to if we want to find out what's going on." They took off following Trunks. "excuse me but how do you know my dad?" asked Gohan "Actually I've never met your dad before. I've only heard about him." said Trunks "then how do you know he's going to be here?" asked Krillin "That's uh… I can't say. Sorry." said Trunks "Why not? I'll tell you why. It's because you're up to something. So tell us boy who are you?" asked Vegeta "I wish I could say. Sorry." said Trunks "When you fought Frieza and that other guy, you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?" asked Gohan "Yes" said Trunks "That's impossible Kakarot, myself and our brothers and sisters are the only Saiyans left. And Kakarot's kid there is half Saiyan. So if you count him that makes thirteen of us. There's no way you can have Saiyan blood." said Vegeta. Trunks just looked at him "No Answer? Figures." said Vegeta. "Goku should be here any minute." said Trunks. And sure enough Goku's space pod landed.

Goku saw that everyone was there waiting on him, even Krillin, and he was wondering how they he was going to be there. "This guy told us. He was a mystery man." said Bulma "He knows all about you daddy" said Gohan "Goku can I have a word with you?" asked Trunks "Sure". Trunks and Goku left the area and went to the place where Goku landed. "Sorry about all the secrecy but I need your word that you won't tell anyone else what I'm going to say." said Trunks "Well I've never had problem with keeping secrets but sure you have my word." said Goku. "My name is Trunks and I know this is going to sound strange but I'm not from this time line. I'm actually from 20 years in the future" "The future wow" "Yes. Vegeta was right only he, yourself, Gohan, Zetheros and the other family members of yours and his family have Saiyan blood. And I got mine from him. He's my father." "Are you serious? Vegeta's going to be a father?" "Yes but I didn't come here to tell you that. I came to give you a warning." "A warning?" "Yes. Three years from now on the morning of May 12th at 10:00 am two powerful entities will show up on Ambeno Island. These two fighters have wiped out most of my world. They are stronger than anyone has ever seen before." "What's the deal? Are they aliens?" "No they're both androids created by Dr. Gero. The master mind behind the Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember him?" "Yeah I defeated him. You mean he lived?" "Thanks to you. Look I don't mean to blame you, but letting Dr. Gero escape was a mistake that will come back to haunt you. He's probably working on those androids as we speak. I'm still not sure where his lab is. If I knew I would pay him a visit instead of you." "Wait a minuet Trunks you defeated Frieza in a flash yet from what your saying these androids are even stronger than you." " They are. Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies. But it's two against one so there's not much I can do besides run." "What about the others? Aren't they helping you out?" "three years from now the earth's special forces will be wiped out. I'm all that's left." "Wait a minuet Trunks what happened to me? Did they defeat me as well?" "No not too long from now you'll catch a virus that attacks the Heart and you won't survive it." "WHAT! No fair being killed by a stupid virus! I want to fight these androids. I don't even get a chance to fight them." "You're a great man Goku. I'm glad I came here. Here take this when you get sick and you'll be fine. There's no cure now for the virus but in my time there is. I shouldn't be doing this because it changes history. But some history should be changed and I'm glad because my mother said I could trust you." "Your mother knows me? Who is she?" "Bulma" "BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER!" yelled Goku "Keep your voice down! They'll hear you!" said Trunks "Oh sorry. So Bulma and Vegeta are your parents?" "I never really got the chance to get to know my dad. So it was really great to meet him. He's a little stubborn but he's a great man. What ever you do don't mention this to them. Otherwise I may never be born." "You got my word." said Goku.

Trunks left telling Goku that he would be back in three years time to help them fight the android. Goku went back to the others and Hesitated to tell them what trunks had said. But Piccolo, who had heard everything, told them everything except the fact that Trunks was Bulma and Vegeta's son. Goku looked at Piccolo thanking him silently. "Whoa we have only three Years to train?" asked Krillin "Yeah. So we should get started." said Goku. So everyone took off except for Gohan, Goku and Piccolo. "hey Piccolo." "yes Goku?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to train with me and Gohan?" "believe it or not I was going to suggest the same thing." said Piccolo.


	5. The Androids

DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING

I do not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.

Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.

DRAGONBALL

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 5: THE ANDROIDS

It was three years later and Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo all left for Ambeno Island. When they got there they saw everyone there but Vegeta. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy, but what's the deal with the baby, Bulma?" asked Krillin "Is he your son, Yamcha?" "He's not my kid and if you think that's a shock just wait. Wait till she tells who the father really is." said Yamcha "I bet it's Vegeta. Right Trunks?" said Goku "Now how did you know that Goku? I was trying to keep it a secret." said Bulma "Well I thought I'd guess. I mean he looks like Vegeta." "Yeah but you guessed his name too." said Bulma "Yeah what are the odds of that? Maybe I'm psychic." said Goku. "Who would have thought? Bulma and Vegeta." said Krillin. "And while we're on the subject, where is Vegeta?" asked Piccolo "I really don't know. I know he was training to come here but with the baby and all I guess I lost track of him." said Bulma "Don't worry. He'll show up. He wouldn't miss a good fight." said Goku "Kakarot's right." "Huh?" "Hey Zetheros. Where's Rage?' asked Goku "he and Raditz left after you defeated Frieza." said Zetheros "So they don't know about the androids?" asked Goku "No they don't" said Zetheros. "That don't matter. We already have Goku who is a Super Saiyan, and we have three other Saiyans; Gohan, Vegeta, and Zetheros." said Krillin "And not to mention we had three years warning, and training." said Gohan. "Yeah" said Krillin "Hey don't you guys notice something?" asked Tien "It's after 10:00 and there's still no sign of these androids." "Man I cant believe we trusted that guy!" said Yamcha. "Oh don't be so critical. It's only 10:02 ." said Bulma "Hate to break it to you Bulma. But they're not coming." said Yamcha. But as he said it there was a rumbling "What was that!" asked Zetheros "It was those androids. It had to be. But I don't see them." said Piccolo "I saw them but then they disappeared." said Goku "I didn't even get a read on their power levels." "Well they're Androids right? Maybe they don't have one." said Gohan "What how are we going to fight them if we cant sense were they are?" asked Yamcha "If we can't sense them then we'll have to find them the old fashioned way. With our eyes." said Piccolo. "Now remember if anyone finds the androids don't try to fight wait for the others." said Goku "Right!" And with that everyone took off searching for the androids. But it was Yamcha who found them. "Hey! You guys! I found them!" yelled Yamcha. Everyone went to where Yamcha had yelled, but when they got to the site they saw Yamcha being held up by someone they assumed to be the androids from Trunks' prediction. "Yamcha! Let him go Android!" yelled Goku "Its strange that you should that we are androids. What makes me even more curios is how you knew we were going to be on this island, Goku." said the android." Wait. How did you know his name was Goku?" asked Tien "We know everything about you lot. Piccolo, Goku, even you the one called Tien." "Let's get aquatinted later. Lets get out of here." said Goku.

So Goku and the others left and the androids followed them. Meanwhile Vegeta, who had taken a ship to go to space to train, was talking to himself. "Until Kakarot came into the picture I was the strongest fighter in the universe. My father would always tell me stories about the legendary Super Saiyan. A fighter so strong no man could touch him. How can Kakarot achieve what we both wanted for so long, so easily? It has to be the care he has for his friends including me. It also has to be that he has a pure heart. Ohh this is so frustrating. That's it! No more! I don't care anymore. I don't care about being stronger than Kakarot. I don't care about anything anymore. AAAHHH! Yes I've done it. I've become a Super Saiyan. This power is incredible. But its like I've felt it before." that's was when Vegeta remembered a battle that him and Goku fought in a long time ago. The battle with Cerino. The battle when Goku and Vegeta both powered up. "Kakarot behind you! Lookout!" "Huh?" "Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta, jumping in front of a blast that was aimed at Goku. "Vegeta! OHH! AHH!" then there was when Cerino nearly killed Vegeta and Goku jumped in in the way of the blast hurting him. So by the time Vegeta and Goku beat Cerino they had awakened the legendary Super Saiyans within them. "that's it! It was when we were facing Cerino. That's what it was when our hair turned gold." said Vegeta. He powered down and said "I need to get back to earth." so he took off in his ship and when he got back to Earth he said "Those androids should be here by now. I doubt Kakarot and the others gave them the greeting they deserve." he took of looking for Goku and the others.

Meanwhile during this time Goku and the others landed in a mountain area. "This is far enough. We will fight here." said Android 20. "Before we get started, I think we would all like to know how you knew all of our names." said Goku coughing when he finished talking "Very well. You have been under close observation since you were a boy. You had a device planted on you during the World Tournament when you was still a kid. So every one of your techniques was revealed. Even the secrets behind your Kamehameha was revealed." "I wonder were you spying on me when I was fighting on Namek?" "No there was no need." You may think you know everything about me but your wrong." "Did your calculations predict that Goku would become a Super Saiyan?" asked Piccolo "What!" "OHHAHH!" and with that Goku transformed in to a Super Saiyan. "This is an interesting development. But still Android 19 should be able to win still." said Android 20 "Alright lets go.' said Goku. Goku and the Android fought and the Android never touched Goku but for some reason Goku was on the ground and no one knew why. "Goku what's wrong?" asked Krillin "He must be hurt real bad but how?" said Tien "It has to be the heart virus. Its attacking his heart right now." said Goku "Yes that's it! But its happening a lot later than that boy from the future said it would. Goku just thought he made a mistake, but evidently his visit has already changed the past." said Piccolo "Oh no, Goku changed back. He's not a Super Saiyan anymore." said Yamcha "Daddy" "This should be easy." said 19. But just as 19 was going to kill Goku they saw someone come in blasting 19 away from Goku. "Not so fast Android. If there is anyone who is going to kill Kakarot here its me." said Vegeta "It Vegeta." said Krillin "You're pathetic Kakarot. You were warned of the heart virus and going Super Saiyan only made it worse." said Vegeta. He turned to the others and said "One of you needs to take Kakarot home and give him the antidote" "I'll do it. I hate to say it but I'll probably just get in the way." said Yamcha. And with that Yamcha took Goku and flew him to his house. While Yamcha was taking Goku home Vegeta was getting ready to fight the Android "Tell me android does a computer experience fear?" asked Vegeta and with that Vegeta transformed in to a Super Saiyan surprising Gohan and the others. "Lets do this." said Vegeta.

So Vegeta and the Android fought and within no time Vegeta had defeated 19 with a big bang attack. After he beat android 19 he went to fight android 20 and that's when they found out that the android was actually the infamous Dr. Gero. "You're beaten." said Vegeta "Hey look it's Trunks." said Piccolo as Trunks came down from the sky landing in front of the other warriors. Seeing dr. Gero Trunks let out that he was confused "What's going on this isn't one of the androids from my time." said Trunks "What? Are you sure about?" asked Piccolo "Yes" said Trunks 'On no not another one. I don't have any data on this one.' thought Dr. Gero. "Enjoy your victory while you can because I will unleash androids 17 and 18 on you." said Gero and he left causing a huge scene. "You told us a pack of lies boy. You told us that Dr. Gero was killed by his androids." said Vegeta "The time line as I know it must have shifted when I came back. Oh man I was afraid this would happen, but it was a risk I had to take." said trunks. "That doesn't help us." said Vegeta "Wait where's Goku?" asked Trunks "he came down with that weird heart Virus." said Krillin. "I cant believe time has slipped up this much." said Trunks "Bulma do you know where that crazy doctor's lab is?" asked Vegeta "Now that you mention it I remember read something about a hidden lab in a mountain side in the northern mountains." said Bulma "Trunks do you know if the androids that Gero mentioned are the androids from your time ? If so then there might be a chance we could destroy them before Gero even gets there." said Piccolo "I would never do something that cowardly . Only one cause of action could possibly satisfy me and that's to find these androids and destroy them with my bare hands." said Vegeta "you must never underestimate the power of the androids. If you want to destroy them then we have to do this Piccolo's way." said Trunks. But Vegeta ignored him and took off and Trunks followed him. Although history had changed piccolo told them that they still had to fight. Piccolo also told Gohan to take Bulma and Yarjirobi home. Then he told Krillin and Tien to go with him to find Gero's lab.

Meanwhile Vegeta was flying around looking for the lab with Trunks not far behind. 'I can't believe my father's so stubborn and self-centered .' thought Trunks. There was a flash back to right after they defeated Gero. "If that's the case then there might be a chance we could beat Gero there and destroy the androids before Gero even gets the chance to activate them." said Piccolo "I would never do something so cowardly." said Vegeta "Huh?" said Trunks "There's only one cause of action that can satisfiy me. I will find these androids and grind them into dust." said Vegeta "You must never underestimate the power of the androids. If you really want to destroy them we have to do this Piccolo's way!" yelled Trunks 'Unless I stop him his arrogance is going to get him killed' thought Trunks 'Don't these fools understand I am one of the Saiyan Elite. And Now that I'm a Super Saiyan my powers are second to none. Hump wait for Kakarot indeed. I will find these androids and grind them in to dust.' thought Vegeta. Mean while during this time Yamcha was still at Goku's house with Chi-chi and Goku, who was still sick in bed. "What are going to if Vegeta can't beat those androids and they come looking for him?" asked Chi-chi "I don't think we have to worry about that. As I was leaving the battle field with Goku I felt an energy that I have only felt two times before. When that kid fought Frieza and his father and when Goku did it when he fought that same kid. A Super Saiyan." said Yamcha "Okay whatever, Yamcha." said Chi-chi. Meanwhile Vegeta was still looking for the lab and Trunks was still following him. "Will you stop following me boy you're getting on my nerves." said Vegeta "Sorry but there's no way I'm going to let you fight the Androids on your own." said Trunks "And just what do you plan on doing to stop me? It'll take more than that puny sword of yours to stop me." "how many times do I have to tell you this before it sinks into that hick head of yours? Never underestimate the power of the Androids." "Ha. And never underestimate the power of a true Super Saiyan who would love to take on a challenge. Well if your going to stay then the least you can do is help me find Dr. Gero's lab." "Grr you're totally impossible!" yelled Trunks.

During that time Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin was still searching for the lab when they decided that it would be better if they spilt up and if any of the others found it they would send out a signal. So they all took off but it was Krillin who found it. He sent out the signal and when Piccolo and Tien got there he told them that Gero got there first. " You should have told us before Krillin! Ugh." said Piccolo . Tien and Krillin tried everything to get in but they couldn't get the door to open when Piccolo said to let him try Vegeta and Trunks showed up "Oh I see you found it" said Vegeta. "Hmm." said Piccolo and he started to power up "Hurry up Namek but don't destroy those androids before I get a shot at them" said Vegeta. "Piccolo don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying." said Trunks "Shut up Boy." said Vegeta. But as Piccolo got ready to fire the blast they heard voices from inside the lab "What now you guys? He's activated the Androids." said Krillin "get out of the way I'll blast it open." said Vegeta "No you must listen to me there is no way we can beat them with out Goku. STOP IT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW POWERFUL THEY REALLY ARE!" yelled Trunks "Too late kid." said Vegeta and he blasted the door open.

After Vegeta blasted the door open they saw the androids of Trunks' prediction. 17 and 18 the two androids that destroyed Trunks' father, his master, Gohan (adult), and every other thing Trunks' cared about. I guess that's why he tried so hard to stop Vegeta from finding the androids. He didn't want to lose his father again.

"So is this what you lot have been afraid of a boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl. I take it these are the scary androids we've heard so much about?" asked Vegeta "That's them" said Trunks lowly.


	6. The Strongest Warroir

DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING

I do not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.

Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.

DRAGONBALL

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 6

THE STRONGEST WARRIOR

"Honestly this is what you've been afraid of?" asked Vegeta "I take it these are the scary Androids we've heard so much about?" "That's them." said Trunks lowly. "they're androids? They just like humans to me." said Krillin "Don't be fooled by the way they look. They're Androids and they're both stronger and deadlier then all of us!" said Trunks. "Oh please." said Vegeta. " You don't understand! They are the ones that destroyed my world." said Trunks. While the fighters were arguing 17 destroyed Dr. Gero, who was insisting them not to open another Android, 16. He pissed Vegeta off by doing but not for long. "Did you guys see that! He squashed it like a bug!" said Krillin. Android 17 started to laugh and started to make a motion for Krillin to go to him. " Uh Vegeta, I think he wants to talk to you." said Krillin "You with the shiny head come here." said 17 "You want me!" "Uh-huh" "Uh! No way!" yelled Krillin "Don't be a coward. Go on fight him." said Vegeta " All by myself? Come on guys we're in this together. Right guys? And I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders." said Krillin "Don't worry Krillin, I got your back" said Tien. Krillin started to walk over to 17 but when he got to him he got up and left. "Looks like he took pity on you, you loser. Now he knows you're scared. Next time he won't hesitate." said Vegeta "What?" asked Krillin "go on. Open the chamber." said 17 "right." said 18 "if they set that Android free it will be the end of all of us. NO!" yelled Trunks "huh?" said Vegeta "what? Whoa. Huh. Hey Trunks how about a little more warning the next time you do that" said Krillin "grr bad move why'd you do that for?" asked Vegeta "What's wrong?" asked Trunks "Well look down there." said Vegeta "I don't understand that was my most intense blast. There's no way anyone could survive that." said Trunks "Well it looks like you spoke too soon." said Vegeta. The two androids opened the chamber and freed 16 after they found out what they're objective was they took off to find Goku, to kill him. "Hey they're leaving. Good riddance. We're safe." said Krillin "Yeah but where do you think they're going?" asked Tien "They can't be going to South City. That's the other way!" said Piccolo "I got it! They have to been going after Goku! Yeah Dr. Gero's goal was to get back at Goku for destroying his Red Ribbon Army." said Krillin "Yeah but do you think they'll follow Dr. Gero's orders now?" asked Tien. "I don't care where they went. They left because they're scared of me and they should be." said Vegeta. And with that Vegeta jetted into Super Saiyan "No! stay here! Don't go after them!" said trunks "You expect me to wait for Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "Kakarot? Oh you must mean Goku. Yes you must wait for Goku to get better! It's the only way to defeat the Androids." yelled Trunks. "Sure lets all want for Kakarot! I mean wouldn't it been better if we all joined up with the Androids instead? Now get out of my way before you get hurt. And let me destroy the Androids with out Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta "No you can't fight be yourself!" yelled trunks. Vegeta, who got tired of Trunks yelling at him that he wasn't strong enough to fight the Androids, punched him in the gut and took off. "What was that all about? Trunks are you all right?" asked Krillin "Please go after him. We have to wait." said trunks "But Vegeta's long gone. We'll never catch up to him now. Darn it I sure wish Goku was here." said Krillin "Goku. We have to go after him." said Trunks "there's no time to waste." said Piccolo.

While all of the fights and battles going on there was another threat. One that trunks didn't know about in his future, the android Cell. After Vegeta and the fighters fought the androids and lost Vegeta took off. "Fa- Vegeta wait!" yelled Trunks "It's alright Trunks. We already know that the baby Bulma has is you. The only one that don't know yet is Vegeta." said Krillin "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." said Trunks. "Now is not the time to worry about that. Right now we need to move Goku to a more secure location. Krillin you guys go to Goku's and move him to Roshi's Island." said Piccolo. "Right." said Krillin and they all took off and went to Goku's, while Piccolo went to Kami's lookout. "Kami you know why I'm here." said Piccolo "Yes you want to join bodies but I'm not so sure that is the most proper thing to do at the time" said Kami "What are you talking about? You Heard Trunks those Androids will destroy the world." said Piccolo "Yes I heard him. But Trunks made a grave error. The time line he came from was destroyed by the androids but for the last four years I've felt a disturbance. If it's okay with you I'd like to take a moment to see how thing play out." said Kami. "'Play out'? fine do what you want." said Piccolo.

Meanwhile while Kami was watching the Earth Krillin and the others was moving Goku to Roshi's island when Bulma called. "Krillin is my son from the future there?" asked Bulma over the phone. "Yeah he's here." "Well let me talk to him." said Bulma "Yikes. Uh trunks she wants to talk to you but she's kind of crazy." said Krillin "Uh that don't change in the future. Here." said Trunks "Hello" "Trunks I got a picture here and It's a picture of a something like a time capsule." "What? Look I'm going to put you on speaker phone so you can tell the others what you just told me." said Trunks. He puts the phone down the receiver and puts the speaker phone on and Bulma told the others what she told Trunks. " The only thing is that that's impossible. You only made one time machine in the future. It was all you could do. And I have the only one with me." said Trunks " Well I'll fax it to you guys." said Bulma. And she sent the picture over to the others and Krillin showed it to Trunks who said it was impossible that it really was another time machine. "Hey Bulma where was this picture taken?" asked Trunks "Out side Gingertown." said Bulma "Are you going there?" "Yes I have to check this out." said Trunks "Well alright I'll meet you there." said Bulma and she hung up. "She as reckless here as she is in my time." said Trunks "Well looks like not everything changes." said Krillin "Yeah" said Trunks "I'm going with you Trunks." said Gohan "Alright then let's go." said Trunks and him and Gohan took off.

When Trunks and Gohan got to Gingertown they saw that Bulma was already there. "Are you sure you should be here?" asked trunks "Oh don't worry about me." said Bulma "Alright lets go have a look at this time capsule." said Gohan. They left and went to where the capsule was. "Wow this time capsule looks like its been here for a while." said Bulma "Hey guys I just checked the computer and it says that this thing has been here for four years." said Trunks "Whoa that is a while." said Bulma. "Yeah well this might explain a few things. Like why Goku's heart virus came later than it was supposed to. But who would come back in time?" said Trunks. "maybe who ever it was is still around." said Gohan " Yeah maybe." said trunks "Lets look around" said Gohan "Yeah" said Trunks. The two of them looked around and found something that looked like a giant cicada. "Eww what is that!" asked Bulma "It must be what came out of that shell." said Gohan "Yeah." said Trunks "Look guys. I'm getting out of here. See you." said Bulma and she took off. "Huh I take it she don't like bugs." said Trunks "I guess not." said Gohan. "Look Gohan maybe we should get back to the island. Once the Androids find out that Goku's not at his house they'll probably go to Roshi's island. And I hate to say it but with just Krillin and Yamcha there they might not stand much of a chance. Considering they beat all of us the last time we fought them." said Trunks "When did you fight them?" asked Gohan while they were flying back "Right after they were activated." said Trunks. "You see, you know how my father is. How he can't stand being weaker than someone else?" "Yeah" said Gohan. "Well after the androids were activated father left after them. Thinking he was strong enough to destroy them by himself. But the problem was-" "he wasn't" said Gohan "Right" said Trunks "well anyway he took off and I tried to stop him but he hit me and paralyzed me temporarily. After I recovered we went after him unfortunately when we found him he wouldn't let us help him." "Why?" "Gohan you know how my dad is. He don't like anyone helping him. But when 18 proved to be to strong for him we were forced to help. Even though Vegeta didn't want it. You see I couldn't stand it if my father was killed again. So I rushed in to help him. But the two androids defeated all of us. Me Tien, Piccolo, and Father. The only one they didn't beat was Krillin and for some reason he was shaken up." "I wonder why" said Gohan "I don't know he wouldn't say. So after we all got on our feet Vegeta took off again I tried to stop him again but the thing was that I slipped up and almost called him Father, not knowing that they knew that I was the baby Bulma had. Piccolo had told us to get Goku to a safer place and he took off towards the lookout I think is what Krillin said." said Trunks "I wonder why Piccolo was going there." said Gohan, wondering "Krillin said something about Piccolo and Kami once being one being although I never heard about that in my future, but then again I never asked to much of the past considering that I was always training under my master." said Trunks "Who was your master Trunks?" asked Gohan "You were. After you were older. You became a Super Saiyan when you were 10." "Why then?" "Gohan you've always had the strength. Its just been inside of you. When you need it you'll find it. Trust me I should know." said Trunks "I wouldn't dare doubt you." said Gohan.

While the two were flying back to the island piccolo was becoming impatient waiting for Kami to come to a decision. "Are you going to take all day?" asked Piccolo "It's worse than I feared." said Kami "What is? What is going on?" asked Piccolo "There's no point in telling you now." said Kami "Why? What's Wrong?" asked Piccolo "I'm not saying now because once we become one you will know your self." said Kami "So you've finally come to your senses." said Piccolo "Kami no!" said Mr. Popo "Don't worry Mr. Popo. The evil that once plagued Piccolo's heart has long since disappeared." said Kami. " Well alright good bye old friend." said Mr. Popo and he left "Listen up we'll use my body got it?" said Piccolo "Agreed your body is a lot younger than mine." said Kami "Alright." said Piccolo and he placed his hand on Kami and fused with him becoming the Namek he once was before he split long ago.

After Piccolo fused with Kami he left the lookout and went to Gingertown to fight a mysterious creature. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What kind of twisted sick mind would think to send you here in a time machine?" asked Piccolo "You seem to know a lot Piccolo. But you don't know it all. I came here of my own accord. As for who I am there's no point in telling you that, since you are about to be absorbed." said the creature "I noticed you used the name Piccolo." "Well that's your name right?" "No I fused with Kami and became the Namek with no name." "So what would you like to call you?" "You can Call me the Namek." said Piccolo "The Namek Huh?" said The creature "Fair enough since I wont tell you my name. But if you fight me and win I'll tell you my name." said The creature. "Sorry I don't make deals with some one who would intentionally hurt some else." said Piccolo. "Well fine." said the creature. He and Piccolo started to fight attracting Trunks, Vegeta and the Androids. Not to mention Krillin and Tien. "what is going on?' asked Trunks "He must have done it" said Krillin "Did what?" asked Trunks "Fused with Kami." "Doesn't that mean the Dragonballs are gone too." asked Trunks "Yeah." said Krillin. While the two was on their way to the battlefield the creature used a Kamehameha on Piccolo and took his arm. "you can't fight with your arm Namek. Your beaten." "Yes I acknowledge defeat. But first tell me your name." said Piccolo "Oh fine since your about to be absorbed. My name is Cell and I came here in a time machine to absorb androids 17 and 18. Since the two was destroyed in my time by Trunks." "What that's impossible considering Trunks didn't know how to destroy the Androids. He must have created more than one future when he came back here. One with Goku. One with you and the one he lives in." said Piccolo. As Piccolo found this out Trunks and Krillin landed. "What is going on?" asked Trunks "I'll explain after I take care of this thing." said Piccolo "What Trunks is alive? You have more lives than a cat." said Cell "What?" said Trunks "Don't worry I'll fill you in here in a bit." said Piccolo "Well I my be weaker than you but I'm not stupid. SOLAR FLARE!" yelled Cell "What?" said Piccolo after Cell left Vegeta showed up wondering who the Namek was considering he didn't know that Kami and Piccolo was once one. "Hey Um Piccolo… uh Kami… what do we call you?" asked Tien "Call me Piccolo. We have to move fast. Cell wants to absorb 17 and 18." "Why does he want to do that?" asked Trunks "because he wants power. He has the cells of Frieza and everyone else that Goku came in contact with since Goku was a boy." "So he has my cells? Mine, Nappa's, and Raditz's?" asked Vegeta. "Yes" said Piccolo "Unthinkable" said Vegeta and he took off. "Vegeta wait!" yelled Piccolo "Don't worry I'll get him." said Trunks "No we need to destroy Gero's hidden lab in the mountains. Trunks. You and Krillin head over there I'm going back to Roshi's island." "Right" said Trunks and Krillin in unison.

Trunks and Krillin leave and go to the mountains to destroy the larval form of Cell. When they got there they found plans for the androids. Trunks told Krillin that Bulma could probably find a weakness in the androids if she had the plans for them. They went to the back of the lab and found the computer that finished working on Cell. Trunks and Krillin destroyed it and then Krillin said to Trunks that they should head back to the island. He said that Chi-chi said Goku was getting better. Trunks agreed and they left. When they got to the island Roshi told them that Goku and the others were up in his room. Trunks went up there and they were all around Goku. The next thing they knew was that Goku was up better than ever. "Hey guys" "hey Goku you look a lot better." said Trunks "I am" "Sorry to rain on the parade but we have pressing issues." said piccolo "Hey Kamiccolo." said Goku "Don't call me that I've went through some changes but my name is still piccolo." said Piccolo "Okay well lets get to business." said Goku " You mean training?" said Trunks "Yes you and Gohan meet me on Kami's lookout. I'm going to go get Vegeta." said Goku "Right" said Gohan. "Alright" said Trunks and Goku left. When he and Vegeta got there Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo was already there. "This better not be another one of your tricks Kakarot" said Vegeta " It's not this is the real thing. I promise." said Goku. "Fine as long as we go in first." said Vegeta. "Alright. That's fine this way if anything comes up some one can be there to help the others." said Goku then he looked at Vegeta \, who knew the hint Goku was giving all too well and followed him. " You know what I don't think I'll ever understand those two." said Gohan "What do you mean Gohan?" asked Trunks "Well one minuet Vegeta is throwing daggers at dad and the next its like they were never even enemies." said Gohan "Your right that is weird." said Trunks "Don't worry about Trunks. You either Gohan. You both need to concentrate on your training." said Piccolo.

On the other side of the hallway Goku told Vegeta that he might want to get close to Trunks while he has the chance. "Why' s that Kakarot?" said Vegeta in a normal tone " Because that's how Gohan has gotten stronger than he was when you first met him. Me and him got to know one another and we got stronger together." said Goku " Alright but I don't understand why he didn't tell me to begin with that he was my son?" said Vegeta "Because Vegeta he couldn't. couldn't tell you because it would not being born and if what I saw in my visions while I was sick are true we are going to need him here as a kid sooner than you realize. Now we need to train. Just don't tell Trunks anything and our secret will be fine." said Goku " right" said Vegeta and he walked over and went in to the room followed by Trunks. "Hey Piccolo why don't you head back to Roshi's island. When the androids don't find me at my house I'm pretty sure that's where they will go next." said Goku "Good idea. Hey Gohan remember what I said ." said Piccolo and he left. "What's he talking about Gohan?" asked Goku. " Nothing just something he told me awhile back when he first trained me." said Gohan " oh " said Goku they were quite for a few minuets then Gohan asked his father something he had been wondering. " hey Dad do you really think I can become Super Saiyan like you?" "Well if you push it yeah I do Gohan and I also want you to become stronger than me." said Goku "but that's not-" started Gohan " Don't tell me its impossible because its not trust me." said Goku "okay dad I'll try." said Gohan "That's my boy." said Goku

Meanwhile while Goku and Gohan was fighting in the Time Chamber, Vegeta and Trunks was looking for Cell. 'Where is he?' thought Vegeta 'Father is acting like he hates me. Why is it when Gohan and Mother told me about Father it sounded like he cared for everything like Goku but he's not here. Why?' thought Trunks just then as Trunks was thinking these things Vegeta speeded up and Trunks thought it be best that he didn't try and stop him remembering what happened the last time he tried to stop him. After a long search Vegeta finally found him in his second form after he absorbed 17. "So you're Cell" said Vegeta "That's Right Vegeta." " Enough talking." said Vegeta and that's when they started to fight just as Vegeta was starting to win when Trunks showed up "And its gets worse for you now. This is my son. He's not as strong as me but it doesn't matter. Either way you will beat here and now." said Vegeta. " Oh please Vegeta I know you want a stronger battle. Am I right?" asked Cell "What?" said Vegeta 'oh no Cell is trying to seduce father.' thought Trunks "Father don't listen to him. Don't you see his targeting your weakness!" yell Trunks "Be quite boy. Your father and I have a deal." said Cell "No!" yell Trunks "You may know my father's weakness but you don't know mine. And you heard him before I'm just as strong as him." 'Foolish boy. Just like his father.' thought Vegeta. As Trunks and Cell was fighting Krillin started to deactivate android 18 but something made him stop ending in the result of cell absorbing her, becoming perfect. "Krillin! 'Oh no this isn't good.'" thought Trunks.

After Cell became perfect he declared that he would hold a Martial Arts Tournament and who ever thought could beat him should enter. Once Goku found out what Cell was up to he said that it would be a good idea if they rested before the Cell games.


	7. The Cell Games

DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING

I do not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.

Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.

Note 2: I know i aint said this in any of my other Chapters but the one narrating this part of my story is Cloud and not the one from Final Fantasy. I just used the name so I do not own Final Fantasy

DRAGONBALL

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 7

THE CELL GAMES

Soon it had been ten days. Goku and the other fighters was heading toward the Cell games arena and as soon as they got there they saw that Android 16 was waiting for them. "Okay guys we're here. Now look what ever happens in there lets make sure Cell is destroyed. Even if it takes one of our lives." said Goku 'Huh? what is Kakarot planning? Does he think what he saw when he was sick is really going to happen?' thought Vegeta "Alright guys lets go." said Goku.

They entered the arena and as soon as Cell asked who was going to challenge him Herclue said that he wasgoing to destroy Cell and basically told the Z fighters to go home and that he was going to take care of everything. But that battle didn't go very well and Cell knocked him out of the arena. Krillin even said that he was rooting for Cell that time. My guess he didn't like Hercule back then. Altoghu I don't think he knows that one day Hercule will help save all of thier lives. But back to the Cell Games. After Cell sent Hercule flying he said that he wanted to fight Goku and goku accepted his challenge. Goku fought for awhile then after realizing that he no match for Cell he told Cell he was giving up. He said he was giving up but that didn't mean that there wasn't another fighter that could fight. "And who might that be Goku?" asked Cell "Its my son Gohan." and of course this generated alot of questions. "You don't mean it, right Dad? Me fight?" asked Gohan. "You can do it son. Trust me." said Goku "Okay dad." said Gohan.

As Gohan started to fight Cell Piccolo was bagging on Goku for letting Gohan fight. "I mean he's just an eleven year old boy. He's going to get killed. "Not quite Piccolo. Do you feel that ? That is Gohan's energy rising." said Goku. As goku was explaning his plan to Piccolo Gohan realized the reason why his father did what he did. "I think I know why my father wanted me to fight. Ever since I was young I had this special abilty when I get real angry I get stronger. And I think that's what my Dad is counting on now." said Gohan. "You expect that stroy to scare me? I just want to make you even madder now." said Cell and he did just that when he destroyed Android 16 after he told Gohan to let go of his anger. After Gohan let his anger go he powered up to the next level of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2. "Wow" said Trunks as they were fighting the Cell jr.s. "Incredible. So that's what a Super Saiyan Two looks like." sadi Piccolo.

As soon as Gohan powered up he took on all of the Cell Jr.s and destroyed them all. Then he took on Cell himself and was able to make him spit out Android 18 out making him imperfect again. "No this is impossible. There is no way I can be beaten by a mere child! Still there is a way to destroy you all. I'll blow up this entire planet." said Cell and he started t do just that. When Goku realized there was no other way to stop him he told them that he was going to use his instant transmission and take Cell to a place that won't affect the earth when he blew up. Gohan and the others tried to stop him but his mind was made up. He told Gohan to tell his mother and his brothers and sister that he had no choice. "I love you, Gohan." said Goku "No daddy!" yelled Gohan but it was too late he was gone. "Its okay Gohan. At least Cell's gone." said Krillin 'How careless Kakarot.' thought Vegeta. Though they thought it was all over it wasn't. As they were getting ready to leave they all sensed a very high power level. The next thing anyone knew was that Trunks was on the ground with a hole through his chest and Cell floating in the air. Vegeta was really pissed after this because he lost one of the only best friends he had and now he was losing his son. Of course Vegeta wasn't going to stand for this. He started fighting Cell and nearly got killed in the process. If it hadn't been for Gohan then Vegeta would have been dead. "I don't understand you Saiyans." said Cell. " Well that's too bad now isn't it?" said Gohan. "My father gave up his life to save the Earth and you came back. I wanted to be the one that would destroy you and now I have another chance. Cell you're going to pay for coming back." said a very pissed off Gohan.

Gohan started to make him do just that, but where he was worn out from before, Cell had the advantage. But in the end it turned out that Cell was still no match for Gohan in his Super Saiyan Two state. And although Cell had broken Gohan's left arm he was still able to pull of a one handed Kamehameha, with a little help from Goku in other world and Vegeta's Big Bang attack.

After the battle Gohan and the others went to the look out to wish everyone that had been killed by Cell back to life. But it didn't bring Goku back and although they were going to try and wish him back Goku told them not to. So the warriors were forced to say goodbye to the Saiyan they all loved and cared for. Gohan went home where his mother, uncles and aunt was waiting and told them Goku wasn't coming back. And of course Chi-Chi went into hysterics. Gohan told her what happened and what Goku had told him to tell her and she said she understood.

Although the Earth is for now it will be seven years before the Earth is threatened once again by a strange creature called Majin Buu

this is the end of the Saiyan through Android sagas. The Majin Buu saga will be on as soon as I get it writen.


	8. Trunks Returns

Dragonball Bojack returns

note this section of my long dbz story is narrated by Cloud and Sephiroth and not from final fantasy.

Chapter 8: Trunks returns

(F. Trunks' time)

Its been three weeks after the battle with Cell. Trunks went home hoping he was strong enough to destroy the androids and Cell. So that he could avenge his mother, father, master and everyone else that the androids had killed.but after that he decided to go back in time and let the z warriors of the past know. "But Trunks haven't you already been born?" asked Nakita, his wif " Yeah but that don't matter. Look Nakita don't worry I'll be fine. I'm just going to tell them what has happened and if there is a tournament going on then I might enter but that's about it. Now where are the kids?" "Sachiko! Sakura!Sasuke! Kita! come in here." hollered Nakita "Okay" they hollered back and when they came down they asked what their mother wanted. "Your father's getting ready to leave" said Nakita "Daddy be careful." said Sakura "I will" said Trunks and he left.

Meanwhile in the past Gohan, the boy who saved the world from Cell was in his room studying when Chi-Chi called him for lunch. "Gohan. Lunch." "I'll be down in a minuet" yelled Gohan "Let me finish my book." "Alright." yelled Chi-Chi. As Gohan finished the last page his Uncle Ray came by along with his aunt Tea. "Hey Gohan." said Ray "Hey Uncle ray. what are you doing?" asked Gohan "Your mother thought it would be nice if we could come over. We just got here." said Ray ":But what about your teams?" asked Gohan "Don't worry. Tyson's with his brothers . Max is with Duke, Kai is with Yugi. And Tala and Zeo are with their Girlfriends." said Ray "Oh" said Gohan and the three of them went down together. "Oh Hello Ray. Tea. I hope you like beef." said Chi-Chi "I love beef."said Ray. just then the phone rang and Tea, who was the closest answered it "Hello?" "Is Gohan there?" asked Bulma "Oh yeah. Here Gohan" said Tea "Hello?" "Hey Gohan can you guys come over here for a few minuets?" "Why is something up?" asked Gohan "Just, if you can, come over." said Bulma and she hung up.

Gohan hung up the Phone and told the others that Bulma wanted them to go there "Why?" asked all three of them. "I don't know, but she sounded happy." said Gohan "Well I guess we should go then" said Chi-Chi.

So after they ate they left, Chi-Chi flying in her car. But when they got there they had a hugh surprise waiting for themoutside the gate. It was Trunks. The one that warned them of the androids.

"hello Gohan. Ray. Tea. Chi-Chi." said Trunks.


	9. Good News From the Future

Dragonball Bojack returns

CHAPTER 9: GOOD NEWS FROM THE FUTURE

CHAPTER 8 SUMMARY:

It was three weeks after Gohan defeated Cell and Gohan, Ray, Tea, and Chichi was having lunch when Bulma called and told them to come over. When they got there they had surprise waiting for them.

"Hey guys" said Trunks "Trunks? Why are you here?" asked Ray "Oh I just thought that I'd come and tell you that I defeated 17, 18, and Cell in my time." said Trunks "That's great Trunks." said Gohan "Yeah it wasn't that hard after I trained here." said Trunks

They sat outside with Bulma and little Trunks while big Trunks told them what he had been doing since he got back to his time when the receptionist came and told Bulma that Krillin was out front. "Well bring him back here." said Bulma "Yes Ma'ma." she said and she left. Within three minutes Krillin came back and said "Yamcha said that Trunks was here." "He is" said Gohan "Hey Trunks." said Krillin "Ha. Ha. Hey Krillin." said Trunks "So how have you guys been?" "Good. How 'bout you Trunks?" asked Tea "Good after I destroyed the androids and Cell the other survivors and I started to rebuild some of the cities." said Trunks "Oh" said Tea "Hey guys why don't we go inside?" asked Bulma and everyone agreed. "Well guys I got to go. Uh… Karone is… well… see you." said Krillin "What was that about?" asked Trunks "Don't ask. It's a long story." said Gohan

When they went inside Trunks why Vegeta wasn't training like he usually did. "Trunks this is going to sound strange, but Vegeta don't care about fighting anymore." said Gohan "Why?" asked Trunks "Ever since Goku died he seems almost bored with life." said Bulma 'Hmm I wonder why. Vegeta hated Goku.' thought Trunks "Hey Trunks." "Huh? Yeah Ray?" "Why haven't you cut your hair?" asked Ray "I like it long." said Trunks. "Oh." said Ray "Hey Trunks you entering the tournament?" asked Gohan "There's a tournament?" asked Trunks "Yeah. it's a intergalactic tournament." said Gohan "I don't know. I might." said Trunks "You think you're mom will let you enter?" " I don't know Trunks. I hope so." said Gohan "but I don't think she will."

Meanwhile Chichi was talking to Ray and Kai about letting Gohan enter the tournament. "I think you should. I mean it maybe fighting, but at least he's getting some exercise." said Ray "Yeah and besides Chichi you can't deny that he's part Saiyan. Fighting is in his blood." said Kai "yeah that's the problem." said Chichi "But Ray's right it would be good exercise for him."


	10. The Tournament

dragonball

CHAPTER 10: THE TOURNAMENT

CHAPTER 9 SUMMARY:

TRUNKS CAME BACK AND FOUND OUT THAT VEGETA WASN'T TRAINING LIKE HE NORMALLY DID. BULMA AND THE OTHERS EXPLAINED THAT HE ALMOST SEEMED BORED WITH LIFE. TRUNKS COULDN'T UNDERSTAND. TRUNKS FINDS OUT ABOUT THE INTERGALACTIC TOURNAMENT AND DECIDED TO ENTER. EVEN CHICHI DECIDED TO LET GOHAN ENTER.

Gohan and Chichi were at their house three days before the tournament. Chichi was telling Gohan that they had to go. "Why mom?" asked Gohan "Well do you want to register for the tournament?" "You mean the intergalactic tournament?" asked Gohan " What other one is there?" asked Chichi "Oh mom! Thanks!" yelled Gohan and he asked if he could go train with Trunks and she said he could. So Gohan called Trunks and asked him if he would train with him. "Why are you going to enter the tournament?" asked Trunks " Yeah." "Awesome. Okay meet you in the mountains?" "Yeah okay that works. Meet you there." said Gohan "Okay" said Trunks. He hung up the phone and said "mom I'm going to the mountains." "Okay" said Bulma "Be careful." "Okay" said Trunks "Humph" said Vegeta "Ridiculous."

As Trunks went toward the mountains he met up with Kai and Yugi. "hey Trunk. You heading to train for the tournament?" asked Yugi "Yeah. Are you Kai?" "I doubt it. I have a blading tournament to do." said Kai "What about you Yugi?" asked Trunks "I can't sorry. My friends and I have to go to Kaiba's academy and find the new guardians." said Yugi "Oh well I got to go. See you later." "Bye." said Kai and Yugi. "Wow he's definitely Vegeta's son." said Yugi "That's for sure Yugi. Come on. The guys are going to worry." said Kai "Yeah." said Yugi

As soon as Trunks got to the mountains he saw Gohan was sitting on a rock waiting for him. "Hey Trunks" "Hey Gohan. You ready to get started?" "Yeah". While the two half Saiyans was training Piccolo was watching them and decided he would train with them. Once he went down to them they started to train again.

Soon three days had passed and they were all getting ready for the semi-finals. Seven of the eight Z-fighters that entered made the cut. Although Krillin was freaked when he found out that Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo was in the tournament.

In the semi-finials Gohan was in the first match with a guy named Udo beating him easily. Next match was Krillin and Piccolo and for some strange reason Piccolo forfeited letting Krillin win. The third match was the most exciting. The battle was between Trunks and Tien who both agreed to give the people a good show. In the end the half Saiyan Trunks beat Tien. So the four finalist was Trunks Gohan Krillin and Doskoi.


	11. The Finals

CHAPTER 11: THE FINALS

SUMMARY:

GOHAN TRUNKS WAS TRAINING FOR THE INTERGALACTIC TOURNAMENT. THEM AND KRILLIN MADE IT TO THE FINALS WHERE THY HAVE TO RACE.

"We are now moving the finals over to battle island two where our four finalist have to race to four battle zones where they'll fight representatives from each corners of the galaxy. But once they win the battle the challenge isn't over after the match the four finalist have to race and the first one back here will face off with the champ." said the announcer. "Excellent it's a race. Which means I'll have the advantage. After all I have the least wind resistance." said Krillin "Lets start the count down." said the announcer "10" "9" "and 8" "7" "6" "5" "4" "3" "2" "1" " And they're off. Viewers can keep track by watching the video screen." said the announcer.

As the fighters was on they're way to their respective battle Zone the tournament was being invaded by a crazy monster named Bojack. The first goon that attacked was Zanyga and she battled Krillin who was immobilized by her beauty. The goon that attacked Gohan was the mastermind of psychics, Bujin. "Hey watch it you cloud have killed me!" said Gohan. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You have no idea." said Bujin.

Meanwhile Trunks was at his battle Zone when he met sword master Koga. "Hey watch it. We may being fighting but this is still a tournament. No killing allowed!" said Trunks. He just laughs and jumps down from the tree that he was in. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked Trunks "Someone not to be trifled with boy." said Koga "What the? Uh." said Trunks "Ahhhh." "Now surrender." said Koga and when trunks didn't answer he said "Then die!" Suddenly Trunks jetted into Super Saiyan, blocked Koga's attack, broke his sword and destroyed him. But just then Trunks felt someone else. But when he turned around he was knocked out.


	12. Vegeta and Bojack Returns

**DRAGONBALL**

**disclaimer: **

**DRAGONBALL: A RETELLING**

**Ido not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.**

**Note whenI say Raditz twice in a row it's just that Goku's older brother has a twin that is named the same. And note that whenI refer to Raditz with Zetheros its the good one. The older one is the good one.**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**VEGETA AND BOJACK RETURNS**

**CHAPTER 11 SUMMARY:**

**TRUNKS GOHAN AND KRILLIN HAD MADE IT TO THE FINALS AND WAS ON THEY'RE WAY TO THEIR BATTLE ZONES UNAWARE THAT SOMETHING OR SOMEONE WAS TAKING OVER THE TOURNAMENT. ONCE GOHAN AND TE OTER FINALIST GOT TO THEIR BATTLE ZONES THEY FOUGHT PEOPLE THAT REALLY DIDN'T CARE IF THEY KILLED THEIR OPPONENT. WHO ARE THESE FIGHTERS AND WHO DO THEY WORK FOR?**

Chapter 12: Vegeta and Bojack returns

Chapter 11 summary:

Trunks, Gohan and Krillin had made it to the finals and was on they're way to their battle zones unaware that something or someone was taking over the tournament. Once Gohan and the other finalist got the their battle zones they fought people that really cared if they killed their opponent. Who are these fighters and who do they answer to?

Meanwhile while all of this was going on the public that saw Doskoi get defeated started to run. Tien and Yamcha was hanging out in the food court when they heard the commotion and went to find out. But what they saw they weren't ready for, since it had been three weeks since they had saw or had to fight an enemy. "What is going on?" asked Yamcha "I don't Know Yamcha. Come on lets find out." said Tien. While Yamcha and Tien was on they're way to the battle Gohan, who sensed some one else where he was, took off to find Krillin and Trunks defeated in an old ruin battle zone 'Grr. Krillin.' thought Gohan.

Suddenly he saw someone throw Trunks on top of Krillin. "Trunks wake up. Come on Krillin." suddenly he heard someone talking to him "Company good." "Huh?" "It's been so long since I've snapped someone's neck." "His energy is amazing." the next thing anyone knew was that Yamcha and Tien was there. "you monsters. What've you done with the intergalactic fighters?" asked Tien "they were trespassing. The earth belongs to my master now." said Bujin "Oh yeah?" asked Gohan "Not while we're still breathing." said Yamcha "Master Bojack has no equal." said Bido "The universe is littered with the bones of those who dare to think otherwise." said Zanyga "Master is not patient. You would be wise to stand down. Or better yet kneel." said Bujin "We'll pass thanks." said Yamcha and as soon as they did, they started to fight the goons. But unfortunately Tien and Yamcha was defeated. Gohan just stood there looking at his friends unconscious bodies "Lets go." said Gohan as calmly as you would think he was just fighting to test himself and his powers.

As all of this was going on Vegeta, the one who gave up fighting realized something was going on and decided to find out what it was. He wasn't the only one who knew something was up. Piccolo, who stays up on the lookout, and the one who forfeited the match against Krillin, was watching the battle and went to help Gohan and the others.

Meanwhile Gohan was fighting the goons and was almost killed until Piccolo used his Special Beam Cannon and knocked the blast away from Gohan. "Boy am I glad to see you." said Gohan "Looks like you found a good fight. Mind if I cut in?" asked Piccolo. As Piccolo got ready to fight Bojack just stood there and when Piccolo launched his first attack Bojack struck first Piccolo tried hard but he wasn't strong enough and was defeated. But before Bojack could deliver the final blow Trunks stood before him and said "Bojack you will not take this planet." then he launched energy beams at Bojack but they were deflected. Trunks was going after him when he was caught on something, or more like someone. Bujin had him in a barrier, a barrier that drained energy the more struggle there was. As Bido throw a spear at Trunks someone threw a sword and knocked the blade away. The sword was Trunks's sword. "Father." Trunks knew who had threw his sword because of the fact that he had left it in the room where Vegeta was staying. "Just leave him to me." said Vegeta and suddenly went Super Saiyan. "I don't understand you father. You've withdrawn into the shadows ever since Goku's been gone. Now suddenly here you are defending us." said Trunks even though Vegeta was strong he didn't have the power to defeat him. "Father let me help. Your not strong enough." said Trunks but naturally Vegeta wouldn't listen and hit Trunks "Don't make me tell you twice." said Vegeta and he took off but was still beaten. "Piccolo." "You have to leave me. I'm no use to you now. You have to stop them." "Right." As Gohan was going back into the fight Trunks was fighting Bujin and Zanyga but after Bojack beat Vegeta it was very easy to defeat Trunks. Gohan saw this and was mad. He went back into a Super Saiyan and fought Bojack but was caught in the same Barrier that Bujin used on Trunks. "I just love a captive audience and with this barrier you're not going anywhere. The more you struggle the more energy it drains from your body until you pass out or die." said Bujin "Now give your father a message for me." said Gohan "uh." but at that moment Hercule came flying in pod breaking the barrier that Bujin and the other fighters had Gohan trapped in. Bojack blew the pod up and told Gohan that he hoped that was his help. "that's it!" yelled Gohan and he took on all of them at once. But even with his anger it wasn't enough.


	13. Help from Other World

DRAGONBALL

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN AN OF THE DRAGONBALL CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW.

**Chapter 13: Help from the Other World**

**Chapter 12 Summary: **

**As Gohan and the other finalist made their ways to the battle fields they were each met by one of Bojack's minions. Trunks defeated his but was defeated by Bojack him self. But was only knocked out. While they were fighting Vegeta who gave up fighting, got back into the spirit when he fought with Bojack. But the fact was that he wasn't strong enough to defeat him. But can Gohan defeat him?**

**Gohan was fight with all his might but it wasn't enough. "King Kai isn't there anything we can do to help?!" asked a very stressed Goku. While this was going on Bojack tells Gohan that it was his father's death that allowed him and his henchmen to escape. "I wanted to thank your father in person but I guess you'll have to do it for me." said Bojack. "Fa…Father." said Gohan "My son needs my help." said Goku "Wait! you can't go, Goku. You're dead!" said King Kai. But that didn't stop him he knocked Gohan out of Bojack's grasp. "Wake up. The world is depending on you, Gohan." said Goku "Father?" asked Gohan "Unleash your true power son. It's the only way." "Yes Sir." **

**While Gohan was lying on the ground Bojack got up and realized that even though Goku was dead he still watches over the earth.**


	14. Gohan's anger

disclamer: i do not own dragon ball or any characters in this story. i am just a fan

Chapter 14: Gohan's anger

Chapter 13 summary:

Gohan is still fighting Bojack and his goons when he was getting beat. Goku decided to help his son even though it broke a lot of the rules.

After Goku saved his son and told him to unleash his true power. "I know you're out there father. You came back to save me and I won't let you down!!!!!" yelled Gohan and with that he jetted into Super Saiyan two. As soon as Gohan went into Super Saiyan he turned to Bojack and said "I know your kind. You think you can just waltz in and take our planet." "Ha." said Bojack "But you forgot one thing. I'm my father's son!!!!!" said Gohan and with that he powered up shaking the whole island. Only Bulma and Chi-Chi figured who it was. After Gohan showed off his powers Bojack got scared a little. "Bido. Bujin." said Bojack and as soon as he said they're names they took off to trap Gohan in the same barrier that they had caught him in earlier. But even though they thought it was working, it wasn't. Gohan just walked through the barrier soon he stopped and powered up again and knocked the barrier back and then he destroyed the two goons with a punch each. Just like he did with the Cell Jr.'s. Zanyga was too scared to even face him but Bojack didn't even care he pushed her out to fight but then played dirty and shot a energy blast and destroyed her hoping to Gohan, But he didn't. he then rose up in the air and shot an energy beam and hoped it hit him but that missed as well. "I will kill you!!!" yelled Bojack. He and Gohan both charged in and Gohan came out the victor.

"Yep that's my boy." said Goku "Even though you had to brake the rules so he could do it." said King Kai "Huh? I'm sorry how many have I broken?" asked Goku "I don't know. Ask the monkey. He's the one keeping the score." said King Kai. Soon after Gohan, Trunks and Krillin were found in a hospital. "'Hercule saves world twice.' This guy makes front page, while we're in the hospital." said Krillin "Hey say what you like, but if he hadn't crashed into Bojack and his goons we might not even be here." said Gohan "Yeah when it comes to freak accidents Hercule's a pro." said Oolong. Everyone laughed and although no one knew that it was also because of Goku that they were still there, Gohan thanked him. Oolong make another crack about Gohan being as huge as Hercule if he did things right and found a big enough wig. Chi-chi said he didn't wear a wig and Krillin said "Oh come on nothing on that man is real. He probably bought his chin at a thrift store and they joked around like that for about three days, until they got out.


	15. Trunks Returns Home

**DRAGONBALL: RETELLING**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. and I don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.**

Chapter 15: Trunks returns home

Chapter 14 summary:

Gohan was having trouble defeating Bojack until his father helped him out a little. Gohan went Super Saiyan two and defeated Bojack.

As soon as they got out Gohan told Trunks that he wanted to talk to him away from his mother and the others. "So Gohan why did you want to talk alone with me?" asked Trunks "Trunks I need to tell you something and I thing you are the only one that would believe me." said Gohan "Okay what is it?" asked Trunks. "Trunks my father is the real reason we're all still here." said Gohan "What do you mean Gohan?" asked Trunks "I mean dad came down and helped me when Bojack had me in a bind." said Gohan "Okay and you don't want to tell anyone?" "No I don't want to give the guys false hope that dad can come back." said Gohan. "Okay come on they're going to wonder what happened to us." said Trunks "Okay" said Gohan. They went Bulma asked what that was about but Trunks said Gohan trusted him and asked him not to tell anyone. "Okay. But you will have to stay with Vegeta tonight." said Bulma "What? Why?" asked Trunks "My dad is having a party and he wants me to show off well you and Vegeta hates these parties." said Bulma. "Okay Sure maybe he'll tell me what's on his mind." said Trunks. "I doubt that. But you can try." said Bulma

When Bulma left with baby Trunks in her arms Vegeta asked Trunks to come outside with him. When trunks asked why Vegeta simply told Trunks that he wanted to talk to him. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Trunks "Listen Trunks when I found out that you were my son, I understood how you could become a Super Saiyan at your age. But once Kakarot was well and he came to find me he explained everything." "Really? But I thought you was trying to defeat him?" "I do want to from time to time but what you don't understand is that when I was about 16 Frieza took my father away from me. So in a way you and I are the same." "But how is that?" "Well you lost me when you young didn't you?" "Actually I never knew you. That's one of the reason's why I was so willing to come back here. I wanted to meet you and Goku." said Trunks "in any case you still lost your father. I know how it feel s to grow up all of your life not knowing someone that important to you. You see when I was just a boy Frieza took me away from my father and mother and he told me if I did everything he said he would let my father live but he didn't." "Wow that's harsh." "Hey you've battled him before you know how harsh he can be." "Yeah. You know when I came back here I didn't expect this." "What? The fact that you and I are getting along?" "Well yeah." "You know what… Uh never mind you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you." "Believe what?" "The fact that Kakarot and I have been friends since we were teens." "Your right I don't believe that." "Well it's true. It's been awhile since I told anybody this. But it was when he was 14 and I was 13." "Wow. That is awhile." "Trunks." "What?" Vegeta just laughs which was the first time Trunks had ever heard him do that except for when he was really cocky. "Trunks you would be surprised in what could happen if you have a great friend. Look Kakarot was one of my only friends." "Well maybe someday I'll fight out what that means." "I think you already do." said Vegeta and that was the first time Trunks had ever heard the kindness in Vegeta's voice in any of the times he has been in. "Well look at what we have here." "Huh? Oh hey Bulma." "Oh back so soon, Mom?" asked Trunks. "Yeah. It was really boring." "And here I thought you liked them." said Vegeta "Very funny, Vegeta." said Bulma.

It was about three weeks later when Trunks's injuries were healed enough to go back home. "But what I don't understand is why he stayed this long." said Bulma "Well he told me that he promised a certain girl that he would go back without major injuries and well the injuries he got from Bojack weren't minor. " said Vegeta "Oh." said Bulma. As Trunks was getting ready to leave Gohan asked him if he could tell Vegeta about Goku and the fight with Bojack. "Why can't you tell him?" asked Trunks "Because of the fact that he was his arch-rival?" asked Gohan "Okay I'll tell him." said Trunks. So before he left he told Vegeta what Gohan told him. "So what do you think, Father?" asked Trunks "I say don't worry about it. If they want to give him back to us then they will." said Vegeta. "Okay" said Trunks.

Trunks told the other fighters bye and left. When he got back to his time. He saw something that he thought he would never see. His master, His Father, and Goku. "Nakita what is going on?" asked Trunks "Actually it had more to do with what you did." said Gohan. "Huh?" "By going back in time and becoming strong enough to destroy the androids you were granted the ability to change what had happened to us." said Gohan. "I still don't understand." "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Again." said Vegeta. "Okay well as long as I have my family and friends I think I'll get through it." said Trunks.

So Trunks, thanks to his father in the past and all of his training, got his family and his friends back. He didn't believe that it was possible that the two Vegetas that he knew could be so different. One is caring like Goku and the other is stubborn and self-centered. But if Trunks has learned anything from his travels its that some things never change.

In the past, life for Gohan and the other fighters went back to normal well for now. But in a few years time things will get out of control. Evil will be back and the fighters won't even know.


End file.
